Carlisle loves Jasper the most
by Mikijpele
Summary: Jasper's having a bad day and Carlisle reveals his true father's love.


„Jasper! Come on! Faster!" Alice stood near the door of Cullens house. She was already a long time waiting for her lover, so they can both go hunting. Alice hated to wait for somebody and Jasper should know it. In some other case, Alice would take her lover on her back and run away like a bullet. But Jasper seemed a bit apathetic and unfocused today. Like he would live on some other planet. He bumped against Emmett this morning, although he was always so quick and agile and when somebody talked with him, Jasper didn't listen, at least it seemed so. This made Alice worry and she decided that a good hunt could bring Jasper back to life.

Jasper had a reason to feel so down. Thanks a God that Edward wasn't at home, he had gone to visit Bella's mother in Phoenix, so here was nobody to read Jasper's mind. It wasn't just a bad mood. But he kept quiet, took off his jacket, although it was middle of winter and slowly started to go downstairs to meet Alice for their hunting trip.

„Jasper!" voice behind him made Jasper to stop. It was Carlisle, who had came out of his office and slowly came to Jasper. „Wait a minute, please."

„Yes, father?" Jasper leaned against the guardrail, waiting for Carlisle, whatever he wanted. Jasper had a deep respect to his foster-father and he didn't want to offend Carlisle with his own problems. Sometimes Jasper felt pity that he couldn't change his own emotions. In the days like this one, he'd like to do it so bad.

„Are you very hungry?" Carlisle asked quietly, gently taking Jasper's scarred hand in his palm. „I mean, I would like to talk with you."

„ I'm not hungry at all. It's just that Alice wants to take me out of the house. You know her..."

Carlisle still held Jasper's hand. „What's wrong with you? I had never seen you acting like this before. Is there something you want to talk about?"

„ I'm ok. Really, Carlisle, I'm ok. Just bad day, that's all." Jasper kept staring in the floor. It was impossible to befool Carlisle. He knew Jasper more than Jasper knew himself. And it was no use for Jasper to hide his eyes, he couldn't hide anything from his father anyway. Carlisle caressed Jasper's golden locks and smiled, when their eyes met.

„You can't lie, Jasper. Not to me. Now tell me, what's going on with you."

Jasper kept silent and hesitated for a while, then bending over the guardrails, he called: „ Alice! I have to talk with Carlisle. Go, please. I'll catch you somewhere!"

The doors in the ground floor slammed and Alice was gone. I hope she didn't get angry, Jasper thought, while following Carlisle to his office. The office was light and comfortable, as always. Jasper sat down in the armchair in front of Carlisle's desk and sun from the opposite window made him look like a diamond. Jasper loved sun and here, in Forks, sunny days was so rare. Carlisle sat in the chair behind his desk and smiled again to Jasper. This was the sort of smile that made Jasper feel warm and cozy. Carlisle pushed away all his papers and turned to Jasper.

„I know you're glad Edward isn't here, right? Because he could tell surely what you're thinking about. But, unlike him, I don't have to read your mind to know what's in it. All your bad mood is about this day. The day you joined to our family many years ago. Am I wrong?"

Jasper sighed. „No. You're right. And actually I'm surprised you remember it. I thought I was the only one."

Carlisle chuckled. „ How could I forget that. You know.... when you and Alice came into our family, I understood you'll be something very special to me. I mean..... the love of a father runs deep and I loved you from the first sight. When we saved Bella from James, I didn't want to let you go alone with Alice. It seemed dangerous, but what could I do. And when you attacked Bella in her birthday... do you know I love you the most of all? More than Esme, more than anyone in my family? Because you're my youngest one. Do you know that?"

„No, I didn't know it. I had always thought you love Edward the most, because he's your first one. And you didn't even make me." Jasper mumbled, totally surprised about Carlisle's words. Nobody had never talked with Jasper like this, not even Alice. So fondly, so gently.

Carlisle stood and came to Jasper, placing one hand on Jasper's shoulder and stroking his hair with an other. He bent to Jasper's ear.

„You won't tell anyone?" he whispered.

„ No."

Carlisle continued to whisper. „Edward's mother plead me to save her son. I did it, but not because of love. I was still pretty young vampire and Edward was like some kind of experiment. I just wanted to test, can I make a vampire or no. Yes, Edward was sick and he was dying, but still it was just a test for me. And then I even regretted it. When you make somebody, you're responsible about him. And Edward has done stupid things enough to make me wonder that he really has my venom. And although I didn't make you, I feel you like my son much more than Edward or Emmett. Maybe that's because you're so cute.."

Carlisle lightly pinched Jasper's cheek, causing him to giggle. Jasper stood, making Carlisle to pull him into his embrace. Jasper rested head against Carlisle's chest and wrapped his hands around Carlisle's waist, feeling deep love to his foster-father. He felt Carlisle's hand gently rubbing his hair and neck. Jasper's sweet scent made Carlisle to bury his face into Jasper's hair and enjoy this moment with his one beloved son. The sun was shining like never before and they were like two diamonds with gold hair and forest's breath from the opened window made the office full with freshness. Jasper knew how jealous Edward would be, if he would see this and how angry would he feel.

Carlisle looked into Jasper's eyes. „Alice is waiting for you. Go. It'll be ok now."

Jasper smiled and jumped out of window. All these years Jasper had lived without even knowing that he's Carlisle's only really beloved son. He was more dear to Carlisle than his wife. More dear than Edward, who was supposed to be Carlisle's first companion, but in reality was just an experiment.

He noticed Alice deep into the forest, waving him, next to the dead deer.


End file.
